In the conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD), a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate are supported in general by spacers (e.g., ball spacers (BS) or photo spacers (PS)) to form a space for containing liquid crystals between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a structural schematic view of a conventional liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal display device includes a color filter substrate and an array substrate which are bonded to each other. The color filter substrate comprises a transparent substrate 1, a black matrix (BM) 2 and color filters 3 formed on the transparent substrate 1, a common electrode 4 formed on the black matrix 2 and the color filters 3, and an alignment film 5 formed on the common electrode 4. The array substrate comprises a transparent substrate 1′, gates 17 formed on the transparent substrate 1′, a gate insulator layer 11 formed on the gates 17, an active layer 9, source/drain (S/D) layers 8, and a pixel electrode layer 10 formed on the gate insulator layer 11, an insulating layer (a PVX layer) 7 formed on the source/drain layers 8 and the pixel electrode layer 10, and an alignment film 5′ formed on the insulating layer 7. Spacers 14 are disposed between the alignment film 5 of the color filter substrate and the alignment film 5′ of the array substrate to keep the thickness of cells, so as to form a space for containing liquid crystals 12 between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
Y. Matsumoto, etc., reported in 2001 that a diluted magnetic semiconductor formed by implanting a small amount of Co into a wide band-gap semiconductor of TiO2 exhibits a room temperature ferromagnetism; and CoxTi1-xO2 is also named as a transparent ferromagnet since TiO2 itself has several excellent physical and chemical properties such as a high refraction index, an excellent transmittance in a range of visible light and infrared light, and so on. National Institute for Materials Science in Japan (NIMS) has also developed a new type of film-like transparent magnetic semiconductor, which is Ti0.8Co0.2O2 and Ti0.6Fe0.4O2 formed by adding magnetic elements of Co and Fe into Ti1-δO2 (i.e., a photocatalyst material of TiO2 in form of a film), may have a thickness down to about 1 nm, and is the thinnest transparent magnetic material among the materials developed so far. The prior arts have successfully prepared at a low temperature a diluted magnetic semiconductor film of Zn1-xCoxO, which exhibits room temperature ferromagnetism, using a method of plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and studied systematically the structure, the surface topography, the optical property and the magnetic property of the film.